Turning Point
by Sophia Ravencrest
Summary: Reylo set during TLJ. This is my take on what Rey and Kylo Ren saw when they touched hands, and why each is convinced the other will turn. And why the throne room thigh grab. Oh yeah, and there are no high-waisted pants in this universe. This a vanilla, consent-filled piece of smut/PWP. If you don't like that, don't read on; this isn't for you!


"I've never been so alone," Rey said, soaked in seawater and tears.

"You're not alone," Kylo Ren stated, and she saw the sincerity in his eyes, felt the truth of it through the Force flowing between them.

"Neither are you," Rey replied, matching his sincerity with her own.

Hardly believing her own heart, Rey reached out her hand slowly to him. She _needed_ him, and she could feel his need for her. It was palpable in the air between them. He removed his glove and reached out his hand to her.

When they touched, the effect was electric. The touch of his skin on her fingertips was like nothing she had ever felt. She saw his eyes widen, and she knew he felt it too.

Suddenly, she plunged down, down, down into the black pools of his eyes. And it was there that she saw a glimpse of the future...

"Can you stand?" Rey shouted over the din of the ship's alarms, staring down at Kylo Ren with concern. Even with his black shirt and cowl, she could see the blood soaking through the cloth where his neck met his right shoulder.

He answered with a faint nod and began to rise. Rey slipped her right arm beneath his left, offering support and comfort to the man beside her. They walked a few steps and Kylo stumbled. Rey hauled him back up, slinging his left arm over her shoulders. She wrapped her right arm around his torso and placed her hand on his right hip, pulling his pelvis firmly against her side to keep him upright.

"Just a little further," she encouraged.

He snorted in disbelief and said, "This is my ship. I know where the hangar bay is, and it isn't close."

"Alright, a lot further then, but we can make it," Rey said patiently, knowing the pain from the wound that sliced through his collarbone was making him disagreeable.

Finally, they arrived in the hangar bay, which was mercifully deserted. Rey breathed a deep sigh of relief, and thanked the Force for their luck. She had been preparing herself for another fight, one in which she would stand alone, protecting the wounded man by her side.

Interpreting her sigh correctly, Kylo said, "Don't act so surprised. This is my private hangar. No one would dare take my personal craft."

Rey smiled to herself, glad that his imperiousness was doing them some good for once, instead of getting them into trouble.

They made their way onto Kylo's command shuttle, and she lowered him gently into the co-pilot's seat. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of seating arrangements, but said nothing. He apparently wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

 _Just as well,_ Rey thought fiercely, _because one way or another, I am going to pilot this ship._

Kylo was still watching her intently, and not for the first time, she wondered if he could hear her thoughts.

Focusing on the controls, she took the ship out into space, getting some distance from the Star Destroyer before jumping into hyperspace.

"I like the way you handle my ship," Kylo said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you approve," Rey answered, studying his face for hints of sarcasm. However, when she took in his pallor, the sweat on his forehead, and the growing spread of blood on his shirt and cowl, she swore colorfully. Kylo looked impressed for a moment before his pained expression returned.

Rey ran for a Medkit, castigating herself for wasting time caught up in the effect that Kylo Ren's presence had on her. He made her feel… alive… for the first time in her life. She shook off that thought as she returned to him, needing all her focus to attend to his injuries.

After using a hypospray to ease his pain, she carefully began to remove his cowl.

"What are you doing?" he asked shortly.

"Your wounds need attention," Rey said matter-of-factually, "I can't help if I can't see."

"I don't need your help," he replied angrily, attempting to stand.

"I don't care what you think. I'll treat your injuries whether you like it or not," she said fiercely, firmly but gently pushing him back into his seat.

Whether it was shock or pain that kept Kylo immobilized, Rey wasn't sure, but she seized the moment and made her move. She grabbed a knife from her boot in one hand and tented the fabric covering his torso with her other hand. Carefully, she inverted the blade so that the sharp side faced away from his skin. She sliced deftly through the layers of cloth until she could remove them without moving his injured shoulder. Peeling away clothing piece by piece, she bared his chest.

She had only seen him half-naked once before, when the Force had connected their minds. This time, it was she who had undressed him, and the moment felt infinitely more intimate for it. She stared at his abdominal, chest, and arm muscles. She felt a blush creep up the back of her neck when she realized that she could see his hip bones protruding above the waistline of his pants. She hissed in sympathy as her eyes settled on his wound.

"Does it look that bad?" Kylo asked. Rey jumped as his voice cut through her thoughts.

"No. You're going to be fine," she replied soothingly, chastising herself for alarming her patient. She had to calm herself down, but the sight of his naked torso had her nervous.

She gently ran her fingers over the skin near his collarbone, examining his injury. He sucked in a sharp breath, and she pulled her hand away, apologizing. He looked at her quizzically.

Keeping her eyesight focused solely on the wound, she followed the Medkit computer's instructions and carefully tended his wound. Once she had finished, he looked comfortable and the color had returned to his face. He was going to be alright. She breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down to the floor at his feet.

"Rey? Rey!" Kylo shouted, rolling to a kneeling position in front of her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, smiling weakly up at him, "I guess I wasn't meant to be a medic."

"You… I thought..." he started, his expressive eyes revealing concern for her well-being.

She reached up her hand to touch his face, hoping to reassure him that she was alright. When she made contact with his cheek, she felt her fingertips tingle against his skin. His expression relaxed and his eyes closed. He settled his cheek closer to her hand, and she ran her thumb back and forth across his skin. With his eyes closed, she was safe to gaze at his perfect lips. She wondered what they would feel like against her cheek, her lips, her _neck_. Her heart began to race as she thought of it.

She realized too late that his eyes were open; he had caught her staring. She met his gaze, wondering what he thought. She was unprepared for the heat she saw in his eyes, and it made the breath catch in her throat. Heat coiled down her spine and settled hungrily in her belly. For a moment, time stopped. Then their lips collided, and passion exploded between them.

Rey's lips parted as Kylo's tongue slid searchingly across them. She felt his tongue enter her mouth gently, asking permission even in the heat of the moment. She tangled her tongue with his, reveling in the incredible new sensations she was feeling with each moment. Her hand slid from his cheek into his hair, pulling him closer.

Then she felt Kylo's hands exploring the bare skin at her neck and shoulders. The feeling of him touching her was overwhelming, and it drove her wild. She launched herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his naked torso, investigating every inch of his skin as they kissed. She suddenly became aware of a pleasant hardness forming against her pelvis. Rey shifted in Kylo's lap to accommodate this development and in the process rubbed her clit against his erection. It felt incredible, and she moaned into his mouth. In response, he placed one hand on each of her buttocks and pulled her closer. She ground her pelvis against his, reveling in the friction between their most sensitive regions. Rey felt a jolt of excitement upon hearing his moan, enjoying the knowledge that she was giving him pleasure in return.

Kylo broke away from their kiss suddenly. She looked into his eyes nervously, furrowing her brow. Had she done something wrong? This was all so new to her.

Reading her expression correctly, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and said, "No, Rey, all is well. I simply have more to show you."

He kissed from her forehead to her cheek to her ear. Once there, he nibbled on her earlobe and she gasped at the sensation. He traveled down her jawline to her neck. He settled there for awhile, grazing his teeth and tongue across the skin there. All at once, he began to suckle a spot on her neck, and she let out a short, sharp moan.

She heard him chuckle against her skin, and he said, "You make the most delicious sounds. Would you like more?"

"Yes," she gasped, alive with anticipation of what pleasure he would show her next.

He slid his hand over the cloth at her chest and cupped her breast while his thumb grazed her nipple. He kissed her again, his tongue teasing circles around her lips, previewing what was to come next, until she whimpered, begging him to continue.

Kylo then began deftly undressing her, peeling off her clothes from top to bottom. Rey blushed as his eyes roved over her naked body, and he made an appreciative noise in his throat.

"You are so beautiful, Rey," he said admiringly, "I'm going to kiss every inch of you."

He was as good as he word. He kissed from her neck down her sternum. When he reached the edge of her breasts, he flicked out his tongue, tasting the soft flesh. Then he kissed them, edging closer and closer to her right nipple. When he had nearly arrived at the pink peak, he stopped to breathe a slow, hot gust of air across it. Rey shivered with anticipation, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on her nipple. He granted her wish suddenly, pulling her nipple into his mouth all at once. She could feel his lips and tongue around it, suckling gently.

"More," she moaned, "Please..."

He sucked harder, and she felt her left nipple harden in response to the attention on her right. Kylo cupped her left breast in his large hand and massaged the nipple between his finger and thumb. She could feel warmth and wetness building between her legs in response to his ministrations.

As if he could hear her thoughts, his lips began to rove again, trailing kisses down her ribs and belly until he reached her hip bone. He nipped the skin there lightly, and Rey moaned happily. He nibbled his way down to her thighs, gently spreading her legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, gazing into her eyes, seeking her permission.

"Y-yes..." Rey stammered, not sure what she was ready for.

"Don't be afraid," he said, "I will give you only what you want; nothing more."

"I want you," she said.

"You have me," he replied.

And then he kissed her in a place she had never been kissed before. He planted his lips straight onto her clit and suckled it. She gasped in pleasure, sensations she had never felt shooting and spiraling through her body. She tangled her hands in his hair and he met her eyes, lifting his lips briefly from her center to smile roguishly at her. Then he flicked his tongue across and around her clit, drawing a moan from her at every motion. She felt a new sensation coiling in her belly, a primal anticipation that was new to her. As if he could sense it, Kylo redoubled his efforts. He licked, suckled, and nibbled her until she was crying out his name in passion. Suddenly, she felt her hips buck against him as her pussy contracted over and over again, flooding her with pleasure. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the sensation of cumming on his tongue, which was still pleasuring her relentlessly.

After her body had quieted, he slid himself up so that he could kiss her tenderly on the lips. He placed his mouth at her ear, and his fingers in the wetness at her opening. She could feel his hot breath tickling her as he spoke to her, "Rey, I want to feel inside you."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was asking for permission. She didn't hesitate to say, "Please, I want more."

Very gently, he slid his long indexfinger into her pussy. She could see his focus was on her face, watching her reaction, assuring she was alright. She squeezed the muscles of her walls by way of answering, pulling him in deeper. He slid his finger in and out of her, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his finger inside her. Then, he began to massage her inside, on a pleasure spot she didn't even know existed. Her eyes flew open; it felt incredible. It wasn't long before she was bucking again, moaning his name over and over as she orgasmed.

In the quiet moment afterward, Rey found her voice and said, "My turn."

She waited to make her move until Kylo Ren nodded, and then she rolled him underneath her, making certain she didn't disturb his injured shoulder as they flipped. She straddled his pelvis again, and began placing kisses along his jawline. She captured his mouth, flicking her tongue across his upper lip, teasing him. He growled amorously at her, and she plunged her tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately. As she did, she let her hands roam freely over his well-muscled abdomen, chest, and arms. She reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers.

Eventually, her fingers reached his low-slung pants, the last barrier between them. She unbuttoned them slowly, then stopped, gazing into his eyes. He nodded again. She whisked off his pants and then leaned back to study the full effect of his naked body.

"You look incredible," she breathed.

"Show me," he said.

Slowly, holding his gaze the whole time, she lowered her head toward his erection. She wrapped her hand firmly around it and licked drop of clear fluid from the tip. Then she pulled a patch of skin just beneath the head into mouth and sucked hard. Kylo Ren moaned. She took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, listening to his masculine sounds of pleasure. She pulled him deeper into her mouth, so her fist and mouth covered his whole length. He tangled his hands in her hair, gently cradling her head. Then she started sucking his cock in earnest, surprising a gasp out of him as she worked fast and hard. He moaned her name, and begged her for her pussy.

Rey kissed the head of his cock after she removed it from her mouth. She knelt over Kylo, his erection still in her hand. She positioned herself on top of him, the head of his cock at her moist entrance. She slid him slowly in, letting herself accommodate as she pulled him in deeper and deeper. They moaned in unison as their bodies met. She rocked her hips back and thrust them forward again experimentally. Kylo groaned with pleasure and took one of her nipples in his mouth, spurring Rey onward. She squeezed his cock with her pussy, and his eyes widened at her. She smiled at him, feeling a bit smug.

Her smile only widened when he raised his hips up and buried himself deeper inside her, encouraging her with a deep moan. It felt unbelievable having him inside her. She rode him then, slowly and gently at first, as she grew used to the feeling. Then faster and harder as her excitement grew. She could feel herself building toward another orgasm as they made love, and suddenly she burst over the edge. The feeling of her walls contracting against his hard cock was indescribable and she screamed his name in ecstasy as he moaned hers back to her.

"Rey," he begged, "I want you beneath me."

She wrapped her legs around him in response, rolling them so he rested atop her. He tucked her legs up against her chest then, and Rey gazed in wonder at the place where their bodies met.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, as he pulled back and then thrust more deeply into her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his cock find a new place of pleasure that was hidden in the depths of her pussy. She thought she would burst into flame as he hit the spot over and over, and her hands traveled over the muscles of his back. She was screaming his name now, screaming for him to cum with her. He was thrusting faster and faster as he repeated her name, and she climbed higher and higher. As she hit her climax, she felt his hips buck wildly against her. He orgasmed with her, giving her the greatest pleasure she had yet felt. They collapsed together, wrapping their limbs around each other as they snuggled close.

"You're not alone," he whispered in her ear.

"Neither are you," she murmured as they drifted off into peace.

A/N: This is my first fanfic... ever. I just felt moved to write it and share it after seeing The Last Jedi. Please don't be too harsh. This is just for fun. :)


End file.
